This invention relates to a window fastener.
To latch a projected hung window in a closed position, it is common to have one or more handle operated fasteners mounted with the sash. Each fastener engages with the window frame when the sash is in the closed position to latch the sash closed. It is widely known to construct the fastener so that a tongue formed integrally with the handle wedgingly engages with a wedge plate mounted with the window frame.
In our European patent specification 0133051, there is disclosed a window fastener where a separate wedge plate is not required. In EP 0133051 there is disclosed a handle which, during movement between first and second positions, causes a flap to move between latching and release positions. Thus when the window sash is moved to a closed position the handle can be operated to cause the flap to overlap the window frame and thereby retain the sash in a closed position. However, moving the handle to the other position causes the flap to move to a release position and permits the window sash to be opened. A window fastener of this type has been very successful commercially.
A draw back with the window fastener of EP 0133051 is that the fastener is xe2x80x9chandedxe2x80x9d because the tongue engages an upstand on the flap to cause the flap to move from a latching position to a non-latching position. Accordingly a manufacturer must provide right and left hand fasteners. This leads to the requirement that the manufacturer must have stock holdings of left and right handed fasteners and can result in the need for different manufacturing runs for the different components for the left and right hand fasteners.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a window fastener which has a latching flap operable by a handle, the fastener being of a construction where it is not required that a handle tongue be used to create movement of the flap from its latching position.
Broadly according to one aspect of the invention there is provided a window fastener having a mounting base, a latching flap moveably coupled thereto, a handle and a latching tongue, the handle being movable between first and second positions and coupled to the latching tongue whereby the latching tongue moves the latching flap when the handle moves from the first position to the second position, characterised in that the fastener includes a movement inducing means operable by said handle, the movement inducing means being engageable with the flap to cause movement of the flap when the handle is moved from the second position to the first position.